Al fin y al cabo no somos tan diferentes!
by ScarlettDunA
Summary: Harry x Draco. Es mi primer fic. Ambientado despues del 6º libro. Cuando Harry, harto de estar encerrado en la habitacion, sale a dar un paseo se encuantra con la ultima persona q jamas hubiera esperado en una circustancias un tanto criticas...
1. Encuentro inesperado

Aviso! – Este fic contiene slash (hombre / hombre)

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen.

Es mi primer Fanfic pero espero que os guste. Por favor enviad reveiws con todo lo que creáis que se puede mejorar, lo que más o menos os haya gustado, acepto sugerencias!

Este fic esta dedicado a Ines, alias Suky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba horas mirando por la ventana y todo igual, siempre igual, era exasperante que día tras día fuese igual: Dar vueltas por la habitación, pensar, recordar y sentir esa frustración, esa impotencia... Su cabeza no paraba de trabajar, de martillearse por lo ocurrido, repitiendo una y otra vez cada momento de aquel día en el que todo se había precipitado. Y encima eso, todo el día solo, encerrado en una habitación de la q no podía salir... solo... después de todo.

Sabía que tenía que pasar, al igual que también sabía que pronto acabaría para siempre, y tal vez era eso lo que más miedo le daba. Por así decirlo, era no saber que le depararía el futuro. Cuando saliera de ese encierro en el que estaba sumido desde el comienzo de las vacaciones, que también era el comienzo de lo que pronto podría ser el fin. Sentía dolor por la nueva pérdida y odio, mucho odio, más del que era capaz de soportar algunos días. Traición era una palabra con poco significado para lo ocurrido.

Desde su llegada a Privet Drive todos sus recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, los malos y más numerosos cobraban fuerza a cada minuto que pasaba. Harto de no poder hacer nada más que estar ahí tirado se levantó, decidido a terminar esto de una vez. Con paso lento pero decidido se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y salió dando un portazo. Mientras recorría el corto pasillo que daba lugar a las escaleras su cabeza no era capaz de pensar en nada más que salir de aquel agobiante lugar. Cuando ya estaba bajando las escaleras se oyó la voz del tío Vernon decir incoherencias mientras seguramente hablaba en sueños, mas no le importó, siguió su recorrido y poco a poco ya estaba en la puerta principal. Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando a su espalda oyó la voz de tía Petunia.

- Sabes que no puedes salir de casa ¡vuelve a tu habitación!- dijo la mujer casi en un grito.

- No pienso quedarme ni un solo minuto más encerrado en este maldito lugar ¡me estoy volviendo loco!- La voz del moreno sonó tan fría que dio miedo.

Y sin más salió de la casa. Llevaba mucho rato andando cuando decidió sentarse en un banco cercano. Estaba ya más relajado aunque aún no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Cuando empezaba a anochecer se levantó con lentitud y se dirigió de nuevo a aquella infernal casa. Poco antes de llegar, al atravesar un parque se fijó en que había un cuerpo tirado en la hierba, en un principio pensó en dejarlo ahí tirado, pero no pudo, a los pocos metro se obligó a retroceder para ayudar a la persona tirada en el húmedo suelo. Lo primero que vio al acercarse fue que había sangre a su alrededor y entonces se apresuró a socorrerlo. Al estar junto a él se dio cuenta de quién era, era Draco Malfoy.

La rabia le inundó el cuerpo y le nublo la mente, y por segunda vez estuvo a punto de dejarlo tirado, pero pronto recordó que no había sido él el culpable de lo sucedido, que le no había asesinado a Dumbledore, que él no era el trador. Él solo había sido usado por aquel al que estaba destinado a matar.

Con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo le cogió en brazos y se dirigió a la que de momento era su casa. Cuando llegó no había nadie, lo más seguro es que hubieran salido, como acostumbraban. Y por ello agradeció en silencio a Merlín. Lo último que quería era una nueva pelea y tener que dar explicaciones. Se encaminó a su habitación y una vez allí colocó a un inconsciente Malfoy en la cama. Ahora que se fijaba estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Tenía arañazos y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo que sangraban más de lo normal y los moratones de su cuerpo eran innumerables. No tenía mucha idea de cómo curarle, pero no podía dejarlo así. En el cuarto de baño reunió todo lo que pensó podía serle útil: vendas, algodón, desinfectante… y empezó su ardua tarea. Limpiar y vendar cada una de los cortes y magulladuras de su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue retirando las ajadas ropas para poder hacer mejor su trabajo. Sin la ropa, el cuerpo de Draco mostraba su extrema delgadez y las cicatrices cerradas y vueltas a abrir. Puso gran dedicación en cada corte hasta que por fin sentía que no podía hacer más. Finalmente le vistió con algo de su ropa y le arropó con una manta.

Aún conservaba algunas de las pociones que había preparado el año anterior y una de ellas, según había dicho su maestro, servía para curar heridas internas, no sabía si las tenía, pero tal y como se encontraba era lo más probable. Con cuidado de no mancharle ni ahogarle le hizo tragar aquella pócima. Como era ya muy tarde bajó a la cocina y cogió algo de cena del frigorífico, una pieza de fruta y un yogurt. Mientras subía las escaleras mordisqueaba la manzana, cuando llegó a la habitación se sentó en la silla y con algo de ropa se hizo un cojín improvisado y se durmió apoyado en el escritorio.

Llegó la mañana y le despertó una lechuza dándole suaves picotazos en el brazo, no tardó mucho en reconocerla, era la lechuza de Hermione. Traía una carta enroscada en su pata, se la desato y le dio un pedazo de comida como recompensa y esta se marchó sin esperar la respuesta. Sin pensarlo abrió la carta y leyó

_Hola Harry ¿cómo te encuentras? Yo estoy bien volví de Francia la semana pasada y ya estoy en la Madriguera. Quedan solo un día para tu cumpleaños y Ron y yo hemos pensado que tal vez querrías venir antes y así lo celebramos juntos por primera vez. Además creo que sería buena idea que aprovecháramos estos días hasta la boda de Bill y Fleur para entrenar, quien sabe que necesitaremos para encontrar los__ ¿horocruxes?__. _

_Te esperamos, Contesta lo antes posible._

_Te quieren: _

_Ron y Hermione_

En otras circunstancias recibir una carta de sus amigos le hubiera emocionado enormemente, pero ahora no quería ni siquiera contestar. Sin embargo, se obligó a animarse. Cogió pergamino y pluma y escribió una escueta respuesta "estoy bien, ire mañana, tengo muchas cosas por prepara. Yo también os quiero". Ató la carta a la pata de Hedwich y se afanó en vaciar su cabeza de cosas. Cuando miró a la cama Draco comenzaba a despertar. Como no tenía ganas de explicar ni discutir le echó un hechizo para dormir y siguió mirando por la ventana.

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, no se había movido en todo el día de la habitación, no quería que sus tíos supieran que tenía allí a ese chico y aparte le habría caído una buena bronca por la escapada de ayer. Harto de leer, pensar y atender a Malfoy empezó a recoger sus cosas, metiéndolas desordenadamente en el baúl. Mañana era su cumpleaños. Cumplía la mayoría de edad, por lo cual sería su último día en aquella infernal casa. Cuando ya estaba el baúl lleno y todo colocado se dirigió a volver a curar y limpiar las heridas del rubio. Aún sangraban. Estaba empezando a preocuparse. No sabía cómo ayudarle y necesitaba que él le diera información. Sabía que le seria de mucha ayuda. Desesperado decidió adelantar su viaje a casa de los Weasley. Como ya tenía todo empaquetado solo le quedaba resolver como llevar hasta allí a Malfoy. Llevaba un rato pensando cuando un leve sonido le distrajo de su ensimismamiento. Giro la cabeza y vio un tanto asustado, como un maltrecho Draco comenzaba a despertarse. No sabía qué hacer o que le diría, no podía evitarlo para siempre, algún día tendría que enfrentarle. Así que le dejó despertar.

Cuando el rubio comenzaba a abrir los ojos estaba completamente confundido. Poco a poco fue recordando como un muy enfurecido Voldemort le torturaba hasta perder la conciencia. Pero ¿qué había ocurrido después? Veía todo borroso y no reconocía el lugar. Esperó hasta aclarar sus pensamientos y poder ver mejor para hacer algo. Harry solo lo observaba reaccionar. Pasó más de media hora hasta que Draco fue consciente de donde estaba y con quien estaba. Sin decir nada se puso de pie, cosa que le supuso un gran esfuerzo, y empezó a andar lo más deprisa que pudo. El moreno sin embargo no se calló.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estas herido - Grito con urgencia.

- Cállate Potter, no quiero tu ayuda. ¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA!- Su tono hirió a Harry, que esperaba una reacción diferente. Iluso.

- Me da igual si la quieres o no – su tono fue frío – Ahora siéntate y te explicare porque estás aquí. No creas que esto me hace ninguna ilusión.

Draco lo miró con resignación y dejó que le explicara, pues estaba muy confundido, aunque nunca lo reconocería. Se encontraba muy dolorido y sin fuerzas también. Se sentó y con fastidio se dispuso a escuchar lo que el moreno tenía que decirle. Cuando terminó de contarle se quedó callado y sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Debía darle las gracias? ¡JA! Le extraño que le ayudara, por mucho que necesitara de su ayuda o lo que fuese simplemente era extraño. Se relajó y se dispuso a descansar, no se encontraba bien, y por lo que le había contado necesitaría fuerzas para soportar lo que tendría que pasar. Por mucho que detestase aquello no pensaba arriesgarse otra vez, ya no aguantaba más, ya no tenía nada que perder, por lo que arriesgarse... Sí, todo lo que había hecho no sirvió de nada pues intentaron matar a su madre y a él. Ahora ni siquiera sabía si su madre estaba viva.

Por otro lado, Harry se sintió aliviado cuando el rubio, aunque sin palabras, había aceptado quedarse. Era muy extraño, pues si solo hubiera querido su información podría hacerla conseguido mediante otros modos y no tener que estar así, pero de momento no quería plantearse más cosas, le daba miedo. Pensando que probablemente tendría hambre le ofreció algo de comer. Extrañamente el rubio lo aceptó y agradeció educadamente. Harry se sentía estúpido teniendo que pasar por aquella situación. Con cierta incomodidad le comunicó que no tardarían en partir a la Madriguera. A lo que Draco solo hizo un gesto con la cara a modo de aprobación y sin mediar palabra se puso en pie para ir al baño, cuando de repente se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por leer y hasta el proximo capitulo.


	2. Mejorate!

Harry se abalanzó sobre el rubio y sin pensar como de arriesgado podría ser el viaje ni un momento, les echó un hechizo levitatorio al inconsciente chico y a su baúl. Le tapó con una manta y la capa de invisibilidad y cogiendo la escoba partió a casa de los Weasley. Al llegar dejó al chico tapado con la manta sobre el césped del jardin.

- Volveré enseguida – Dijo de forma refleja, aunque Draco no le podía escuchar. Su voz sonaba angustiada.

Cogiendo la capa de invisibilidad, se adentró en la casa en busca de Hermione. Tardó una media hora y ya estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando la encontró saliendo de la habitación de Ginny, con el máximo sigilo que pudo se acerco a ella.

- Herm, soy Harry, necesito tu ayuda, te espero dentro de 5 minuto en el jardín junto a la puerta! – solo fue un susurro pero quedo muy claro.

La chica muy sorprendida se apresuró a seguir las ordenes de su amigo. Al llevar por fin pudo ver a Harry. Este solo le cogió de la mano y la dirigió a donde se encontraba Malfoy.

- ¿Qué ha pa...? – la chica no pudo terminar la pregunta puesto que el chico le había tapado la boca y le miraba suplicante.

- Solo cúralo ¿ok?- fue una súplica – te explicaré después, te lo prometo.

Sin decir ni preguntar nada más empezó a examinar las heridas que ocupaban gran parte del cuerpo del chico tendido en la hierba. Tendría que utilizar toda su habilidad para ayudarlo. Cogió su varita y se dispuso a echarle un hechizo.

_- Relevario – _pronunció bajito pero claro. – Es un hechizo revelador – acaró a Harry ya que este la miraba preocupado.

La chica no entendía aquella situación, pero era consciente de que el rubio necesitaba ayuda de un medimago profesional. Pero, probablemente, si le llevaran a San Mungo, acabaría en Azkaban. A Hermione desde pequeña le había interesado el tema de la curación y había leído todos los libros que había encontrado sobre le tema. En ese momento cada palabra y hechizo de los libros que se había esforzado en memorizar y controlar venían a su cabeza. El hechizo revelador no era capaz de decirle gran cosa. Solo pudo comprender que tenía algunas costillas rotas y maldiciones innumerables que probablemente hacían que su cuerpo no pudiera curarse.

_- Erarco, nonen doloru – _al igual que antes la voz fue suave pero clara_. - _Tiene algunas costillas rotas y muchos dolores a consecuencia de las maldiciones que ha recibido así que le he echado un hechizo para curarlas y otro para evitar que le duela tanto.

- Gracias Herm, necesito que me ayudes a ponerlo en un lugar seguro, por favor. – el tono de la voz del moreno era claramente preocupado.

- Yo le llevo a tu habitación, allí nadie le molestara y luego miraré en algún libro, aunque le haya curado algo aun sigue mal.

- Gracias otra vez, voy a saludar a los demás y luego me reúno contigo allí, te explicaré todo, te lo prometo. – Tras decir esto Harry cogió su baúl y su escoba y entró en la casa, que había sido reformada y ahora parecía una pequeña mansión de una familia acomodada. Tenía espaciosas habitaciones y grandes y luminosas ventanas, que conferían a la casa un ambiente elegante y familiar.

Al entrar se encontró con que todos estaban reunidos en la cocina y al verle, sorprendidos, fueron a saludarle.

- Hola cariño ¿qué tal has estado? ¿tienes hambre, cielo? – preguntó con el habitual tono de maternal la señora Weasley.

- Estoy bien, la verdad es que no tengo mucho hambre. La casa os ha quedado genial, me alegro de que hayáis decidido utilizar el dinero en reformar la casa.

- Harry, amigo, estás pálido, ¿que has estado haciendo este mes? – Pregunto Ron y abrazo a su amigo

- No he hecho nada, no siquiera me dejaban salir de casa a pasear, ¡me vendrá bien jugar un poco al Quiddich en vuestro nuevo jardín! – Sugirió Harry que deseaba

- ¡Claro! – Respondió el pelirrojo con entusiasmo.

- Señora Weasley, si no le importa me gustaría descansar un poco, llevo un par de días descansando mal y ahora mismo estoy por dormirme de pie. – mintió Harry lo mejor que pudo.

- Claro. Tu habitación esta lista, ve a dormir y mañana nos contarás todo. Que tengas buena noche.- fue la amable respuesta de Molly.

Y sin decir más se apresuró a subir a la habitación donde estaba esperándole Hermione. Como ahora la casa debía de tener por lo menos el doble de su tamaño, había más cuartos independientes. El suyo se encontraba al lado del de Ron y una puerta comunicada con el baño que compartiría con él. Un cartelito en cada puerta señalaba a quien pertenecía la habitación.

Al entrar se encontró a la castaña sentada en el suelo y al chico acostado en la cama. La habitación, que estaba pintada de rojo y dorado, tenía un escritorio y un gran armario y por la ventana se observaba el campo de Quiddich improvisado que los Weasley tenían de siempre en su jardín para su numerosa prole.

- Ahora me debes una explicación – su tono no fue ni brusco ni serio, solo curioso.

Harry se sentó en la silla del escritorio y mientras se metía las manos por el desastrado pelo empezó a hablar- Ayer mientras caminaba por el parque me lo encontré y no fui capaz de dejarlo tirado, le lleve a la casa de los Dursley y allí intente curarlo y le di una poción para heridas internas, pero yo no sé sobre esto.- mientras lo contaba, su voz sonaba temblorosa. – Siempre he creído que le odiaba tanto que no me importaría que algo así le pasara, pero Hermione, después de que casi le matara el año pasado cuando me lo encontré llorando en el baño de Mirttle y después de ver como apuntaba a Dumbledore desesperado porque su madre iba a morir… Me parece que tal vez al Malfoy que conocemos no sea el real. Se que es un cobarde, que nos a tratados a todos como mierda...

- Esta bien, no entiendo nada ¿qué hacia el tan cerca de tu casa? en su voz eran notables sus dudas.

- No lo sé, no lo sé. Para saberlo primero tiene que recuperarse ¿no? ¿Sabes? hace un rato despertó y pude hablar algo con él, y luego de repente se desmayo. Fue entonces cuando vine…

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, saldrá de esta, estoy segura. – Le animaba su amiga

- Gracias, gracias... es que cuando le vi tan mal – tragó saliva – y recordé cuando en el colegio le vi llorando, agobiado porque no podía arreglar aquel armario, y luego cuando apuntaba a Dumbledore dijo que Voldemort había amenazado a su madre, el no fue capaz de cumplir su misión... – Su cuerpo convulsionaba levemente debido a los nervios y la preocupación. – Me siento fatal porque aquella vez... – no termino.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes ¿vale? Todo saldrá bien y podremos aclarara todo, solo cálmate.- susurró al oído del moreno para que se calmara mientras le abrazaba.

Con estas palabras Harry empezó a relajarse, aun sintiéndose culpable, por su cabeza pasaban una y otra vez aquellos momentos y le martilleaban. Pasaron así un buen rato hasta que por fin Hermione se levantó para ir a echar un vistazo a como se encontraba Malfoy y se preocupó al darse cuenta de que tenía bastante fiebre. Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una bandeja con un paño mojado y se lo puso en la frente.

- Que suerte que el ministerio nos deje hacer magia fuera del colegio ¿verdad? – Dijo a forma de broma ya que el otro chico se había puesto otra vez tenso.

- Si, claro – dijo el moreno muy decaído.

- Mira quédate aquí y encárgate de cambiarte al paño de la frente para que siempre este frío y yo iré a mirar si en algún libro encuentro la forma de bajarle la fiebre y eso.- y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir dijo una última cosa.- te aseguro que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarle.

De esta manera la chica salió para ir a buscar algo que pudiera serle de ayuda. Harry cada poco cambiaba el paño y se lo pasaba con cuidado por la cara.

Al poco rato del rostro del rubio empezaron a aparecer gestos de dolor, y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar. Esto hizo que el ojiverde rogase en silencio que Hermione volviera pronto y se afanó en bajarle la fiebre, esta vez poniendo paños también en la nuca y los brazos. A la vez le decía palabras de consuelo.

Así paso más de media hora en la que a Harry empezaron a temblarle la voz y las manos. Cuando llegó Hermione traía un gran libro en las manos, al ver como estaba el rubio abrió y empezó a consultar la hoja que ya tenía marcada. Enseguida con un gesto de alegría cogió la varita y se dispuso a seguir los pasos que indicaba aquel papel.

- _Sertio_ – repitió una y otra vez mientras tocaba con la varita en la frente, el pecho y los brazos y las piernas.

El chico enseguida dejo de moverse y la expresión de dolor de su cara fue desapareciendo al igual que la fiebre.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – Preguntó el moreno con tono de alivio y agradecimiento.

- Cuando salí me acorde de una maldición que estudie el año pasado durante el verano y ahí estaba la respuesta. Probablemente mañana despertara, no está quitado por completo pero hasta que no esté despierto no se puede hacer más.- Dijo orgullosa y contenta.

- Gracias, estaba empezando a pensar que no aguantaría. – el tono triste ya había desaparecido por completo.

- Por muy mal que me caiga hay que admitir que es fuerte.

- Y tu un genio Herm, estoy seguro de que pocas personas hubieran podido hacer lo que has hecho tu.

- Es complicado pero no para tanto. Yo me voy aya a dormir que es tarde. Adiós.- Y con esto cogió el libro y se fue.

Harry se sentó en silla y estuvo un rato mirando al rubio mientras decía – No sé que te ha ocurrido pero ahora no soy capaz de verte como antes... sé que estuve equivocado...

Con la sensación de paz instantánea en su estomago paso la noche, mirando al rubio en un extraño embelesamiento, repitiendo "Hay tantas cosas que no sé de ti, me equivoque..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Contestaciones a reveiws:**

**- Dernhelmde de la marca- **muchas gracias por el reveiw y las sugerencias. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que este también te haya agradado. Jaja adios besos

**- Angeladrackladyhana – **Me entusiasma que te haya gustado y espero q los siguientes también lo hagan jaja adios besos


	3. Conociendote

"Hay tantas cosas que no sé de ti, me equivoque..." Estas palabras tomaban poco a poco forma en su cabeza. Las oía de una voz suave, amable, lejana...Según iba recobrando la vista y la orientación los sucesos de los días anteriores volvían a su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y a su lado estaba Harry. No estaba dormido pues sus palabras sonaban claras pero sin duda estaba ensimismado. Se fue a mover pero su dolorido cuerpo y el sonido que producía el somier le hicieron retroceder en sus movimientos. El moreno instintivamente movió la cabeza hacia él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Malfoy que se había percatado de que ya no estaban en la misma habitación que cuando se había despertado la vez anterior. ¿Dónde estamos?

- Es ahora no importa, ¿por qué estabas inconsciente y frito a maldiciones?- dijo Harry con la preocupación de haber pasado toda la noche lleno de dudas.

- No te interesa. – contestó con desdén Draco.

- ¡No, claro, que tonto! Que haya un mortifago frito a maldiciones a menos de doscientos metros de mi casa no me interesa – Ironizó el Harry, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y se sentía ofendido.

- ¡No soy un mortífago!- Exclamo el rubio muy dolido y se llevo la mano al brazo donde estaba la marca cuan un horrendo tatuaje.

- Llevas la marca tenebrosa… la marca que demuestra que eres un siervo de Voldemort.- casi grito el chico de ojos verdes.

El rubio volvió a tocarse el brazo con la cara ensombrecida, sintiendo como ardía.

- Da igual, no quiero discutir. Una de las maldiciones que te echaron hizo que te diera fiebre y espasmos debidos al dolor. No sé ni cual es ni que más hace. Solo sé que podría haberte matado. Y por una vez deberías darle las gracias a Hermione. No te muevas de aquí, volveré enseguida.- dijo el moreno con un tono claro de enfado y frustración y salió de la habitación en busca de Hermione.

Cuando encontró a la castaña, que estaba leyendo en la terraza, la informó de que Draco ya estaba despierto y de dirigió a la azotea. Desde allí podría relajarse son que nadie le molestara.

Al abrir la puerta, Hermione, se encontró a un abatido Draco. El rubio se daba golpes en la cabeza con la mano y se decía una y otra vez "soy un estúpido". Malfoy al percibir la presencia de la chica paró y se quedo mirándola.

- Vamos búrlate ahora que puedes- dijo el chico sarcásticamente.

- ¿Por qué tendría que burlarme?- dijo Hermione con voz conciliadora.

- Vamos lo estas deseando..., aprovéchate. – siguió diciendo.

- Yo no me burlo de la gente, como t... – dejó la frase a medias la castaña.

- Ya, tú no eres como yo – dijo serio el joven Malfoy.

- Yo no iba a decir eso...- se apresuró a decir la chica.

- Si, si que lo ibas a decir. – dijo el rubio extrañamente, como quitándole importancia.

- Da igual, yo solo venia a darte la poción- y sacó de un bolsillo un botecito que contenía un líquido azul- tienes que tomártela para quitar totalmente el efecto de la maldición "_Volunoris_".

El rubio cogió el frasco y se la tomó, por primera vez sin hacer ninguna mueca de asco al recibir algo de "la sangre sucia".

- Me dijo Potter que tú me curaste. Gracias- dijo Draco con una mirada sincera.

- ¡Valla! Malfoy dando las gracias.- dijo la castaña medio a modo de burla- De nada – esto último lo dijo seria.

- Y siento haberte tratado tan mal durante todo este tiempo, no me merezco que me ayudéis. – Siguió Draco en su intento por dejar de sentirse ruin

- No te preocupes.

- ¿Dónde está Potter?- preguntó Draco.

- En la azotea, se va subiendo la escalera exterior. – contestó la castaña después de pararse un momento a pensar.

Harry estaba mirando el paisaje, relajado, pensando en la reacción del rubio. Todo aquello era muy extraño. Después de un rato un ruido le hizo girarse. Ahí estaba Draco, con la mano apoyada sobre la pared, para poder mantenerse de pie. No quería hablar con él así que se giró y lo ignoró.

-Solo quería saber porque me estas ayudando- preguntó sin más Draco

No hubo contestación.

- Por el amor de Dios. – el rubio se estaba exasperando.

- ¿por qué te tengo que contestar?- dijo el moreno totalmente dolido. No sabía porque, pero la forma de contestar de antes el rubio le había hecho mucho daño.

- ¿Sabes? ¡Me da igual me largo de esta asquerosa casa! ¡Que te jodan Potter! – Fue a darse la vuelta para irse pero una mano fuerte le agarro del brazo.

- No Malfoy, no te vas a ir, no hasta que me cuentes que paso- dijo el moreno bruscamente.

- Ya..., ya sé lo que quieres, solo quieres que te de información de los putos mortifagos- Dijo hora también herido el rubio.

- Piensa lo que quieras- dijo el moreno furioso.

- ¡Púdrete Potter, eres igual que todos ellos! Solo quieres las cosas por tus propios intereses. Pues que sepas que no sé nada de esos hijos de puta ni del maniaco que los lidera.- Estalló el rubio.

- ¡Yo no he dicho que informes de ellos sino de lo que te paso a ti!- se sincero el moreno sin poder controlarse.

-...Si claro- dijo irónico Draco.

- ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? Te ayude ¿no? ¿Por qué estabas medio muerto tan cerca de mi casa?- Pregunta seriamente Harry

- Represalias- no tenía ánimo para dar explicaciones.

- ¿Represalias de qué?- le exasperaba que el rubio fuese así.

- No cumplir órdenes- ¿por qué se tenía que empeñar en saber todo?

- ¿Pero qué ordenes? Deja de contestar con frases sin sentido- no debía perder los nervios.

- ¡Que más da! ¿Qué coño importa?

- No da igual,... me importa... cuando te encontré al principio quise dejarte tirado, que murieses, pero luego me di cuenta de que lo que hiciste lo hiciste porque te chantajearon, te obligaron. Luego recordé que hace poco casi te mate por ser un puto paranoico. Ayudándote quise tener una oportunidad de conocerte, creí que cambiarias, pero nunca cambiaras- dijo todo inconscientemente pero no se arrepintió. Se giro dispuesto a marcharse pero esta vez fue Draco quien le cogió del brazo.

- No, espera...- dijo El rubio, las palabras que acababa de decir el moreno le había hecho reaccionar.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo furioso Harry.

- Darte las gracias- dijo sin rodeos Draco.

Harry se quedo sorprendido- de nada- yo no te ayude pensando en que me dieras información- repitió sin saber muy bien por qué. – Vuelve a la habitación, ¿vale? tengo que hablar con los Weasley, todavía no saben que estas aquí.

- ¿Esta es la casa de los Weasley?- dijo muy sorprendido el rubio.

- Si, luego te lo explico.- contestó rápidamente el moreno mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Harry entró en el comedor, donde estaban todos sentados esperando para comer, pero no se sentó en el sitio que tenía preparado en la mesa junto al resto.

- Hola- dijo el chico de ojos verdes - ¿qué tal estaís? Señora Weasley ¿podría comer en mi habitación, no es que no quiera comer vosotros, pero es que ayer hubo un pequeño incidente y me he visto obligado a traer a una persona conmigo y por el momento no puedo deciros quien es, le agradecería que me diese la comida para dos, más tarde le explico.

- Claro Harry, trae luego los platos – Acepto de Sra Weasley y se giro para servir lo que el muchacho le había pedido.

- Mucha gracias.

La señora Weasley le dio dos platos con dos bebidas en una bandeja y le dijo cariñosamente- no te preocupes te vemos luego-.

Antes de salir les dirigió una mirada a Ron y Hermione y le dijo- luego nos vemos y hablamos-.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró el rubio tumbado en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza en una pose que le daba un toque "interesante", pero al notar la presencia del moreno Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-He traído la comida, es italiana, unos spaghetti a la carbonara. Espero que te guste- dijo sencillamente Harry.

- Me encanta la comida italiana pero no soporto los champiñones (n/a por sino lo sabeis este plato lleva champiñón, bacón y nata)- dijo el rubio con una mueca de disgusto.

Harry sonrió y fue cogiendo con su tenedor cuidadosamente todas las setas que había en el plato.

- Me habías dicho que esta es la casa de los Weasley, pero sin ánimo de ofender, el muy lujosa para ellos ¿no?

- Bueno..., el verano pasado les di todo el dinero que herede después de la muerte de Sirius.- Dijo sin querer dar más explicaciones.

- ¡San Potter en acción! – dijo a modo de burla el rubio.

- ¡Para ya!- contestó el moreno haciéndose el ofendido.

- Vale- dijo poniéndose serio Draco- pero ¿por qué?

- Porque no sé si podré gastarlo de otra manera- Dijo mientras se le ensombrecía la cara.

- ¡Valla! Lo sentó.- Draco se golpeo mentalmente.

- No te preocupes, mencionarlo no cambia nada- respondió un Harry algo más animado.

- De todos modos...se que es difícil tener que recordar cosas así...-musitó tranquilamente el rubio

- He... Todavía no me has contado que te pase ¿por qué estabas así al lado de mi casa?

- No es fácil, después de lo de Dumbledore el Lord estaba muy enfadado, y volví a fallar, más bien, me negué a hacer lo que él me ordenó. Quiso matarme, pero Snape intercedió, aunque ya me habían echado un montón de maldiciones, diciendo que él lo haría y solo me dejó inconsciente. Luego me encontraste tu.- Mientras relataba esto los plateados ojos del rubio se quedaron vacíos, como intentando ocultar el miedo que sentía.

- Pero ¿por qué tan cerca de mi casa?- Pregunta Harry

- Mira que eres egocéntrico- contestó Draco intentando esquivar tener que responder.

- No cuando los mortifagos me buscan desesperadamente- dijo simplemente el moreno

- Esta bien... Esta tan cerca de tu casa porque tú eras el blanco. ¡Querían que te echara una imperdonable!- dijo el rubio.

- ¿Te negaste?- preguntó el moreno un tanto sorprendido.

- ¡Yo no soy como ellos! No me gusta hacer daño a la gente por diversión, aunque te cueste creerlo.-confeso el chico de ojos plata.

- Lo disimulabas bien.

- No es lo mismo, no puedes comparar burlarte de la gente a asesinarla o torturarla

- Las burlas también duelen.

- Esta bien, me pasaba… mucho… pero aún así, yo no soy un asesino.

- ¿Estuviste alguna vez con ellos por tu propia decisión?- Preguntó el moreno con miedo por la respuesta, pero necesitando saber.

- No, nunca lo fui porque yo quisiera, aunque al principio pensé que no iba a ser tan malo, al fin y al cabo mi padre les había sido fiel durante años, pero era un infierno, y cada día peor, con la amenaza de que iban a matar a mi madre..No podía soportarlo. Hubo un momento en el que preferí morir.- después de decir esto el rubio se quedo muy tranquilo.

- Lo siento.- dijo sintiéndose todavía más culpable por su forma de comportarse el año anterior.

- Es igual, ya estoy fuera...-Dijo animándose el rubio.

- Mejor cambiamos de tema ¿no?- propusó el moreno.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos manteniendo una conversación sin insultarnos?- Preguntó el rubio muy sorprendido.

Harry se le quedo mirando pícaramente y con voz de niño enfadado dijo- Yo no empecé-.

Draco rió, su risa era musical y despreocupada, y a Harry le gustó oírla pues era la primera vez que lo hacía.

- Jaja pues la verdad es que si, jaja. ¿Sabes? Ahora creo que fue un error.-comentó alegremente Draco.

- Podíamos haber sido amigos, si, jaja

- Ya que hablamos de amigos ¿qué tal con la comadreja, perdón Weasley, y Granger?

- Bien, la verdad es que son mi verdadera familia, no quiero ponerme sentimental, cuéntame de tus amigos.-dijo el moreno.

- ¿Amigos? ¿A qué llamas tu amigos? Parkinson, Blaise, Goyle y Crabb... No, no son amigos...Son solo compañeros de casa, con los que más relación mantengo, pero por mis padres... ya sabes.-Dijo el joven Malfoy bastante apenado.-Siempre envidie amigos como los tuyos...-

- ¡Valla! ¡Alguien envidia algo que tiene que ver conmigo! No, de mi hay pocas cosas que envidiar...

- La verdad es que siempre te he envidiado, no solo por tus amigos, por lo valiente que eres, - Npor lo mucho que te admira la gente, siempre has sido mejor en todo que yo y siempre he sentido que tenia que demostrar que era mejor que tu.

- Draco, no…

- ¿En que momento has empezado a llamarme Draco?

- Lo siento, Malfoy

- No, no lo sientas, Harry. ¿Por qué puedo llamarte Harry?

- Si, claro. Draco, no creo que haga falta que me cuentes todo esto…

- Si te lo cuento es porque quiero que sepas cual es la razón de que te haya tratado así durante estos años. Cuando rechazante mi amistad en primero empezó esa sensación de no se suficientemente bueno, se sentirme continuamente inferior a ti, y la presión de mi padre… Se que tu vida no ha sido para nada mejor que la mia, pero llegué a sentir que tu eras la origen de la mierda en que se había convertido mi vida. Lo siento.

- No hace famta que me pidas perdón. Hagamos una cosa. Empecemos desde el principio. Hola, soy Harry Potter, ¿y tu?

- Yo soy Draco Black – Se presento Draco sonriendo

- ¿Black?

- Si, no quiero volver a ser el hijo de Lucius. El es la razón por la que tengo esta marca en el brazo. El que me inculcó todo el odio y la maldad con la que he hecho tanto daño estos años.

- Encantado Draco Black

- Encantado Harry Potter.

- ¿Qué paso con tu madre?¿Al final ella…. Murió? – Pregunto Harry no sabiendo si iba a meter la pata

- No, está viva, o por lo menos eso creo, se fue hace unos días... la ayudo su hermana, por muy mortífaga de mierda que sea, le fue fiel a mi madre.- contestó irónico el rubio.

- Me alegro de que este viva… ¿Y tu padre?

- Me da igual lo que pase con él, iba a dejar que ese loco me matase…

- No me esperaba algo así. Siempre pareció que le admirabas mucho - comentó el chico de ojos verdes.

- Ya, siempre he aparentado muy bien, mi familia es muy buena en eso, y no lo digo con orgullo, lo que mejor hacemos es ponernos mascaras.- declaró el rubio.

- Y ahora ¿te estás poniendo una máscara?- peguntó el moreno.

- De verdad crees que puedo estar mintiendo- Respondió el rubio

- No lo sé, no te conozco, aunque quiero pensar que no- dijo Harry con total sinceridad.

- ¿Me hace falta la máscara, mentir?-

- No sé porque ibas a tener que mentir, como ya te he dicho, no te conozco y ¿sabes? Quiero conocerte.

- No, no te he mentido y no lo haré...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eri mond licht**: me encanta que te haya gustado y aquí tienes otro capitulo...

**Dernhelm de la marca: **que bien que te haya parecido mejor que el anterior, espero que este también, gracias por los reviews

**AlquimistaFlama: **ya tienes a Draco bien! Jaja espero que te este gustando...

**Liwk: **estoy súper contenta, jaja, que te haya gustado me emociona mucho espero que toda la historia te guste tanto como espero, espero reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Aviso! – Este fic contiene slash (hombre / hombre) 

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen.

Es mi primer Fic pero espero que os guste. Por favor envíen reveiws con todo lo que crean se puede mejorar, lo q mas o menos les gusto, acepto sugerencias!

Para terminar me gustaria agradecer a mi buena amiga Julia todo lo que me ha ayudado, corrigiendo y animandome a seguir con el fic, sin ella y vuestros comentarios, no hubiera seguido nunca la historia.

- No, no te he mentido y no lo haré…- dijo el rubio, con una luz en sus ojos que el otro chico no había visto nunca.

- Me alegro por ello- Harry dijo esto mientras miraba el reloj- Te dejo un momento solo, tengo que ir a hablar con Ron, enseguida vuelvo.

Salio de la habitación y mientras andaba por el pasillo que conducía al cuarto de su amigo no podía parar de pensar lo agradable que había sido mantener aquella conversación con Malfoy. Al entrar en la habitación se encontró a Ron y Hermione besándose, por un momento, avergonzado, pensó en irse pero luego sacó su vena irónica y dijo- Siento interrumpir pero se veían tan tiernos que evitar decirles ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISAN?! - y empezó a reír al ver la cara de sus dos amigos.

Los dos con la cara muy no roja supieron como contestar. Tras un momento finalmente la castaña dijo-No te habíamos dicho nada porque no hemos tenido oportunidad, además empezamos a salir ayer, por la noche- Y una sonrisa entre nerviosa y sincera apareció en su cara.

- Vale, jeje, además yo venia a hablar con vosotros, que aunque llegue ayer no había tenido oportunidad todavía.- Dijo Harry alegre por poder por fin hablar con sus dos amigos.

- OK¿de qué quieres hablarnos amigo?- Pregunto el pelirrojo aun con la mejillas rojas.

Harry tomo aire y empezó a relatar todo lo ocurrido. Cuando termino todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la reacción de Ron, tras unos minutos que parecieron eternos un rojo Ron, ya no por lo ocurrido anteriormente, dijo - ¿Y… cómo esta?- Esto dejo a su novia y su amigo sin habla. Al ver la cara de estos el pelirrojo empezó a reír y pregunto- ¿pero qué os pasa?

A esto la castaña respondió – No pensábamos que reaccionarias tan bien, siempre le odiaste.- Y al terminar de decir esto le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Harry también muy sorprendido comento- ¡¡¡Tío me has dejado de piedra!!!

Ron no pudo más que sonreír y decir- Las personas cambian, tu mismo has visto lo que pasó con Percy y por lo que me cuentes tal vez debamos darle una oportunidad. Aunque como se le ocurra traicionarnos le matare de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurra.

- Me alegra que te lo hayas tomado tan bien, porque después de lo que vi en el baño de Myrtle y en la torre con Dumbledore creo que no podría perdonarme que le pasara algo sin antes saber toda la verdad.- Mientras decía esto examinaba las caras de sus amigo y al ver en ellas el asentimiento sonrió pasa si y terminó – gracias amigos, creo que debería volver, os dejo con lo que estabais- Esto ultimo lo dijo con picardía.

Salio de la habitación de su amigo y en su cara apareció una gran sonrisa, mientras recorría el pasillo de camino a su habitación recordó que todavía la familia Weasley no sabia nada y se dirigió a la cocina donde le explicaría todo a Molly y Arthur. Al llegar a la cocina vio que allí se encontraba también Lupin. Al verse sonrieron y se abrazaron, tras separarse Remus dijo muy emocionado – Te extrañé – con esto empezó una amena conversación que duraría casi una hora. En la cual el licántropo le puso al día de todo lo ocurrido con la orden, los movimientos por parte de los mortifagos y sobre su relación con Tonks. Y Harry le contó sobre sus tediosas vacaciones en casa de sus tíos y como encontró a Draco.

Al terminar de hablar con Lupin se acerco a la señora Weasley y se dispuso a contarle que la persona que estaba en su habitación era Draco Malfoy, como le encontró, por qué le trajo y a pedirle que acogieran a este durante una temporada. Esta escuchó todo atentamente y tras unos momentos aceptó sacando su lado materno, y a petición de Harry accedió a contárselo al resto de la familia y asegurarse de que lo acogieran. Y antes de despedirse del moreno le dijo que necesitaría que bajaran a ayudarle a preparar todo lo de la cena ya que hoy serian muchos.

El ojiverde subió a la habitación satisfecho con lo que había conseguido. Al entrar en el cuarto se encontró a un aterrorizado Draco, este se movía nerviosamente y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles. Cerro la puesta lentamente para no asustarle y se acerco a él, le coloco una mano en el hombro y este se sobresaltó ligeramente. El rubio necesitando seguridad y apoyo se giro y abrazo al moreno sorprendiéndole, este al principio no supo como reaccionar pero enseguida le devolvió el gesto, diciéndole además suaves palabras para que se calmara. Después de unos minutos el rubio se calmo y se separo del otro chico. Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Harry se atrevió a preguntar el porque de su estado anterior. El chico de ojos plata al oír la pregunta se giro, queriendo evadir dar la respuesta, queriendo evitar que el moreno viera el terror en sus ojos aunque demasiado tarde pues este ya se había dado cuenta y se acercaba a él para seguir consolándole. Hacer esto alegro al Gryfindor pues recordaba a sus amigos haciendo lo mismo con el cuando se encontraba en momentos semejantes a ese y se sentía bien al poder devolver el gesto aunque fuese a otra persona. Así, en un silencio lleno de entendimiento, pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde hasta que ya totalmente tranquilo y repuesto Draco por fin se dispuso a contarle porque había estado así.

- Un rato antes de que vinieras recibí una carta de mi madre, en ella decía que la siguen de cerca pero que no me preocupara que había conseguido un buen sitio donde refugiarse. Evidentemente me preocupe, tengo mucho miedo de perderla, pero luego empecé a recortar todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que había desencadenado esta situación y perdí el control… Y todo lo que esta por suceder, porque esto acaba de empezar… No quiero volver con ellos, pero a cada rato siento como la marca arde… y me recuerda lo que soy, y mi destino.- Cuando terminó se había quedado sin voz va que se esforzaba por reprimir el llanto de angustia que luchaba por salir en su pecho.

- Mira, no se que es lo que va a pasar pero por tu madre no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que puede arreglárselas. Y respecto a la marca, Voldemort y sus mortifagos, podemos luchar contra ellos, tu, yo y la orden, podemos luchar por tu madre, por mis padres y por todas las personas a los que han estropeado la vida, como tu y como yo.- Harry dijo esto con tal convicción que hizo estremecerse al rubio.

-¿Sabes? Se que mi madre puede cuidarse sola, pero es que no puedo evitar pensar que todo lo que esta sucediendo es por mi culpa. –Había mucha inseguridad en la voz del joven Malfoy.

-¡No, no es por tu culpa!- exclamó el moreno al instante- La culpa es de ese loco que se hace llamar Lord Voldemot cuando es solo un viejo chiflado.

-Ya pero si hubiera cumplido las misiones ella estaría bien… y conmigo.- Aun era notable la inseguridad y el miedo en cada sílaba.

- Pero hubieras hecho mucho daño y serias uno mas de ellos y tu madre habría sido usada una y otra vez para que hicieras lo que quieren. Hiciste lo correcto (Además de que yo estaría probablemente muerto…).

- Pero cuesta tanto…

-Ya lo sé.

Una vez terminada la conversación Harry le comento al rubio que debía bajar a hablar con la señora Weasley. Lo acompaño hasta la cocina donde lo dejo con la pelirroja mujer que estaba haciendo la cena y se excusó diciendo que debía tomar una ducha antes de cenar. Cuando estuvo solo con la matriarca de la familia Draco se quedo totalmente callado y con la sensación de incomodidad presente en cada célula de su cuerpo y sin saber que decir.

El chico de ojos plata se sorprendió cuando la simpática mujer le puso una pila te platos en las manos diciendo- Draco, hijo, lleva estos platos a Bill para que los coloque, esta en la terraza con Charlie, montando las mesas…-.

-Pe…ro…-

- No te preocupes, he hablado con ellos y no hay ningún problema, puedes comportarte con ellos con total normalidad. Solo no seas grosero con ellos.- El rubio examino cada palabra y aliviado y agradecido por el acogimiento de la familia decidió que no volvería a portarse con ellos como había hecho durante toda su vida.

Sin saber que contestar salió de la cocina para dirigirse al jardín donde le esperaban los hermanos mayores Weasley. Cuando ya estaba junto a la mesa dejo los platos sobre esta e inseguro de lo que debía decir permaneció callado. Enseguida Charlie se acerco a recoger los platos y le saludo amistosamente. El comportamiento que recibía por parte de la familia que siempre había despreciado le hacia sentirse terriblemente mal por su comportamiento con ellos.

- Hey chaval ¿cómo tal estas¡Pareces más pálido de lo normal!- Comento uno de los pelirrojos

- Eeeh… estoy bien…, solo he pasado unos días un poco "difíciles" (en realidad varios meses…)-dijo queriendo salir pronto de allí.

- Pues mejórate ¿vas a la cocina? Dile a mi madre que necesitamos más sillas porque probablemente vendrán a cenar también Fleur y sus hermana.

- Vale – se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina.

Así paso el rato hasta que siendo ya casi las ocho la señora Weasley le pidió que fuera a avisar a todos de que la cena estaba lista. Subió las escaleras enérgicamente y fue pasando por el pasillo llamando a las puertas y diciendo - La cena esta en la mesa…- aunque no le hacia ninguna gracia ya que le hacia sentirse terriblemente incomodo y fuera de lugar… cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el moreno empezó a escuchar música…

En la habitación Harry terminaba de ducharse mientras escuchaba música, alegre y pegadiza. Estaba contento y se notaba. Se tomo su tiempo dentro de la ducha, mientras bailaba, debido a al ritmo de la música, y dejaba que el agua se deslizase por su cuerpo que dándola un agradable masaje relajaba sus músculos. Cuando cerro los grifos del agua y se dispuso a salir se dio cuenta de que no se había llevado la ropa al baño por lo que se enrollo una toalla en la cadera y todavía mojado salio a la habitación. Allí se encontró a Draco que al verle parecía haberse sorprendido.

-La cena esta ya lista – dijo muy rápido el rubio girándose con la intención de irse debido a la vergüenza que le había dado encontrase de aquella manera al moreno.

-¿qué hay para cenar?- pregunto en ojiverde con la intención de retener al otro chico.

Draco con una mano en el picaporte se giro aunque no sabia que contestar puesto que se le había olvidado. Tras unos segundos contesto con una media sonrisa en su cara- ¡Comida!-.

-Ja ja ja, que gracioso que estas… - se rió el chico entre molesto y divertido.

- Creo que hamburguesa- dijo ya mas serio el joven Malfoy, aunque todavía con intención de irse.

- Espérame, tardo un minuto- pidió el moreno mientras buscaba la ropa.

A continuación saco la ropa de un cajón y empezó a vestirse. Ante esto el rubio se ruborizó, poco acostumbrado a este tipo de "cosas", y salio de la habitación diciendo – Te espero fuera-.

Cuando Draco salio el moreno se quedo bastante extrañado, no entendía porque esa reacción. Tras pensarlo un poco creyó que seria porque el alo mejor el en su estirada vida nunca había compartido habitación o algo por el estilo.

Por otra parte el rubio tampoco entendía el porque de aquella reacción. Cierto era que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a si a sus compañeros de casa o amigos, puesto que el tenia habitación separada en Hogwarts, pero la situación no era para tanto. Sin querer pensar más en ese asunto se recostó sobre la pared pensando en lo extraño de aquella situación. En un día había hecho las paces con Potter después de un enemistad de 6 años, la familia Weasley le acogía sin ningún rencor a pesar de cómo se había comportado con ellos… y lo mas extraño es que no necesitaba mentir o esconderse detrás de sus arrogancias para sentirse seguro. En seguida salió el moreno del cuarto ya vestido, con unos vaqueros algo desgastados y una camiseta ancha, que a pesar de su aspecto viejo, no le quedaban nada mal.

Ambos bajaron en silencio hasta el salón donde los esperaban todos para empezar e cenar. Harry se sentó junto a su pelirrojo amigo, este junto a Hermione. El rubio se puso entre Harry y la menor de los pelirrojos, lo que le hizo sentirse incomodo al recordar que estos habían estado saliendo el curso anterior. El joven Malfoy también puso observar que en la grande mesa estaban todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, su antiguo profesor Lupin, Fleur y la que supuso seria su hermana, Granger, Harry y él. Sin duda una gran reunión.

La cena transcurrió silenciosa, debido a la presencia del rubio, aunque agradable hasta que se oyó un gran estruendo y empezó a hacer tanto viendo que todo se voló. Cuando todo paro una oscura silueta se apreciaba cercana a ellos.


End file.
